Arwen
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Ungefähr 2000 Jahre vor den Ereignissen des Ringkrieges begegnen sich Arwen und Legolas zum ersten Mal. dies ist die Geschichte davon, wie es damals dazu kam, und wie ihre Freundschaft entstand.
1. Default Chapter

Es war inzwischen Nacht geworden, als sich Arwen den Grenzen ihrer Heimat näherte. Sie hatte wieder einmal ein paar Monate bei ihren Großeltern in Lorien verbracht und freute sich einfach darauf, ihren Vater und ihre Brüder wiederzusehen. Auch wenn ersterer sie überhaupt erst weggeschickt hatte, und letztere sowieso nur ihre Streiche mit ihr spielen würden.

Dass sie jetzt sogar bei Nacht ritt, würde wohl ihnen allen nicht gefallen, aber sie sie hoffte, im Morgengrauen endlich zuhause zu sein. So schön Lorien auch war, so war Bruchtal in ihren Augen doch viel schöner. Außerdem schien es dort mehr Leben und Freude zu geben. In Lorien war alles einfach zu ruhig.

Sie hatte sich jetzt auf dem Rückweg auch für eine Abkürzung entschieden, die sie noch schneller nach Hause bringen sollte, auch wenn sie die Gegend nicht gut kannte. Erst recht nicht bei Nacht, aber sie vertraute ihrem Pferd, das trittsicher seinen Weg fand. Zwar kam sie nur langsam voran, war aber trotzdem immer noch schneller als auf dem normalen Weg.

Und so summte sie sogar ein leises Lied und lauschte dem Rauschen der Blätter, bis plötzlich ihr Pferd aufwieherte und strauchelte. Augenblicklich zog sie an den Zügeln, um es zurück auf sicheren Boden zu bringen, aber das Pferd war so verschreckt, dass es sich panisch aufbäumte. Arwen versuchte zwar, sich irgendwie festzuhalten, aber da sich das Pferd auch noch wild drehte und sich immer wieder aufbäumte, verlor sie irgendwann den Halt und fiel auf den Boden, nur um gleich weiter dort hinein zu fallen, wovor ihr Pferd so gescheut hatte.

Dies erwies sich als ein Loch, das gute drei Meter tief und zwei Meter breit war. Als Arwen auf den Grund dieses Loches fiel, war sie froh, dass es hier keinerlei Wurzeln oder Steine gab, an denen sie sich hätte verletzen können. So wurde ihr nur die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben, und sie lag eine Weile regungslos da, bis sie es wagen konnte, sich aufzusetzen.

Trotz Dunkelheit konnte sie erkennen, dass die Wände viel zu glatt waren, um daran irgendwie hinauf zu klettern. Außerdem schmerzte ihr linker Fuß, was das Ganze auch nicht gerade leichter machte. Sie konnte ihn noch bewegen, also war er nicht gebrochen, aber beanspruchen konnte sie ihn auch nicht.

Sie war hier wohl gefangen. Ihr Pferd sah zwar jetzt besorgt zu ihr hinab, aber sie konnte ihm auch nur befehlen, allein nach Hause zu gehen und Hilfe zu holen. Diese würde einige Stunden auf sich warten lassen, aber sie würde ganz sicher kommen. Und damit auch der Ärger mit ihrem Vater.

Aber es dauerte nur eine Stunde, bis sie wieder die Hufe eines Pferdes hören konnte. Es kam langsam näher, aber es waren keine Rufe nach ihr, sondern nur leises Singen zu hören. Also war dies nicht ihr Vater oder einer ihrer Brüder? Aber es war ein Elb, das konnte sie an dem Lied hören.

"Hey! Ich bin hier unten!" rief sie so laut sie konnte. "Passt auf, dass ihr nicht auch noch in dieser Falle landet!"

Sofort verstummte der Hufschlag, und für ein paar Sekunden wurde es sehr still. Dann konnte sie hören, wie jemand vom Pferd stieg und näher kam. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, wer dies war, und so zog sie ihren kleinen Dolch, um sich wenigstens etwas wehren zu können, sollte derjenige keine guten Absichten haben. Zwar war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Elb war, aber sie hatte in ihrem relativ kurzem Leben schon einige Überraschungen erlebt.

Kurz darauf erschien der Kopf eines Elben über ihr, aber trotzdem zuckte sie kurz zusammen, da seine Schritte noch nicht so nah geklungen hatten. Er musterte sie eine Weile, während sie sich ihn genauer ansah. In dem spärlichen Licht konnte sie erkennen, dass er blond war und blaue Augen hatte, und außerdem ihr vollkommen unbekannt war.

"Seid ihr verletzt?" Die sanfte Stimme überzeugte sie sofort, dass er nichts Böses im Schilde führte, und so ließ sie ihren Dolch wieder verschwinden.

"Mein Fuß ist verletzt. Ich brauche eure Hilfe", antwortete sie und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er verschwand derweil wieder und kam dann mit einem Seil zurück, dessen Ende er zu ihr hinunter warf.

"Bindet es euch um die Hüfte und stützt euch mit dem gesunden Fuß ab. Ich ziehe euch hinauf." Arwen nickte dazu, band sich mit zittrigen Fingern das Seil um und machte sich dann daran, sich irgendwie mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand zu stemmen, während der unbekannte Elb sie hinauf zog. Zum Glück achtete er genau darauf, dass er nicht zu schnell oder zu langsam zog, und so fand sie sich bald in seinen Armen wieder, bevor er sie behutsam auf den Boden setzte.

"Darf ich fragen, wie ihr da hinein geraten seid?" fragte er leise und befreite ihren Fuß sacht von dem Stiefeln. Trotzdem zuckte sie kurz wegen der Schmerzen zusammen, aber ließ sich sonst nichts anmerken. Außerdem war sie viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihrem Retter zu beobachten. Und ihr lagen auch viele Fragen auf der Zunge. Wo kam er her? Wo wollte er hin? Wieso war er gerade jetzt hier?

"Wir haben das Loch nicht gesehen", antwortete sie jedoch und hielt ihre Fragen noch zurück. "Mein Pferd konnte sich retten und ist jetzt wohl auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, um Hilfe zu holen."

Sie wartete auf eine Erwiderung, einen Hinweis, ob er von dort war oder dorthin wollte, aber er nickte nur, untersuchte den Fuß und riss einen Fetzen aus seiner Tunika, um diesen um den Fuß zu wickeln. Dabei ging er erstaunlich vorsichtig zu Werke. Auch ihr Vater hätte dies nicht schmerzfreier schaffen können.

"Der Fuß ist nicht gebrochen. Nur verstaucht, aber schonen solltet ihr ihn trotzdem." Seine Untersuchung bestätigte ihre Vermutung, und nun war sie es, die nur nickte. Er schien nicht viel reden zu wollen, aber war dafür umso vertrauter mit solchen Situationen, wie es ihr schien. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Holz gesammelt und ein Lagerfeuer entfacht hatte. Er würde bleiben, bis die Hilfe aus Bruchtal kam, dessen war sie sich sicher.

>

>

Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen schweigend. Arwen war es ein wenig peinlich, von jemand fremdes aus einem Loch befreit zu werden, und ihr Begleiter schien allgemein recht ruhig zu sein. Er kümmerte sich um das Feuer und um ihren Fuß, aber kaum um die Kommunikation. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, aber es wurde ihr doch langsam etwas langweilig. Und der Rettungstrupp würde noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen.

"Darf ich euer Reiseziel erfahren?" fragte sie daher, als er wieder einmal ihre Fuß versorgte. Er sah kurz auf und schenkte ihr wieder ein Lächeln, aber beendete erst seine Arbeit, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Platz setzte.

"Ich war auf dem Weg von einem alten Freund nach Lorien", antwortete er und wieder wurde sie von seiner Stimme etwas überrascht. "Ihr könnt froh sein, dass mein Freund mir diese Abkürzung verraten hat. Und ich sie auch benutzt habe, trotz der vielen Warnungen, die er ausgesprochen hat."

Er lächelte etwas mehr, und auch Arwen wurde davon angesteckt. Sein Freund schien sehr besorgt um ihn zu sein, wohl auch mehr als ihm lieb war. Dies erinnerte sie an ihren Vater, der sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert davon sein würde, sie hier zu finden. Und das nicht nur, weil sie verletzt und verloren war.

"Dann danke ich euch beiden für meine Rettung", erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen und einer leichten Verbeugung. "Und euch besonders, da meine Familie mich nicht in diesem Loch vorfinden wird."

Daraufhin hörte sie doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lachen von ihm, das überraschend herzlich war. Es dauerte wohl eine Weile, bis man ihn genauer kennenlernte, aber was da zum Vorschein kam, war ihr sehr sympathisch. Wieviel würde sie von diesem Rätsel lösen können, bis man sie fand?

"Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen", sagte er leise. "Ich werde nicht verraten, wie dies passiert ist. Das ist eure Sache. Dafür dürft ihr nicht darüber reden, dass ich vorhin gesungen habe." Er lachte wieder, als sie ihn verwirrt ansah. "Glaubt mir, das ist eine lange Geschichte." Die wollte sie natürlich hören, aber auch weitere fragende Blicke und Gesten konnten ihn nicht zu weiteren Worten überreden.

Zu Worten kam sie nicht mehr, da plötzlich leiser Hufschlag zu hören war. Sofort war ihr Retter mit gespanntem Bogen auf den Beinen und zielte in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Sie beide hatten die Hoffnung, dass dies die Reiter aus Bruchtal waren, aber sicher waren sie sich nicht. Deshalb zog Arwen auch wieder ihren Dolch.

So verharrten sie einige Sekunden, bis dann auch Stimmen zu hören waren. Eine davon gehörte Elrond, woraufhin Arwen aufatmete und den Dolch wieder verschwinden ließ. Sie wollte schon ihrem Retter Entwarnung geben, aber dieser hatte den Bogen schon wieder beiseite gelegt. Er hatte wohl die Elbenstimmen erkannt.

Kurz darauf tauchten drei Reiter auf, und wie erwartet waren die Reiter Arwens Vater und ihre Brüder. Ihre besorgten Gesichter hellten sich ein wenig auf, als sie sie lebend und auch relativ gesund sahen. Bei dem Anblick ihrs Begleiters waren sie überrascht, aber auch erfreut, wie sie leicht verwundert feststellte. Auch ihr Retter freute sich, und ehe sie sich versah, war sie von ihren Brüdern umringt, und fand die beiden anderen Männer in einer herzlichen Begrüßung wieder.

"Ich hatte gehofft und schon fast erwartet, dass du sie findest, Legolas", sagte ihr Vater und kam ebenfalls zu ihr hinüber, um sich ihren Fuß anzusehen. Arwen aber sah sich ihren Begleiter noch genauer an, denn auch wenn sie ihm noch nie begegnet war, so hatte sie doch schon viel von ihm gehört. Geschichten von den Abenteuern, wie er und Elrond sich kennengelernt hatten, und Geschichten von den Streichen, die ihre Brüder ihm schon gespielt hatten.

"Ich warte schon lange darauf, deine Tochter endlich kennenzulernen", erwiderte dieser und gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Allerdings wären mir andere Umstände lieber gewesen." Er lächelte erfreut, als Elrond seine Diagnose bestätigte, und kümmerte sich mal wieder um das Feuer. Arwen aber schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er dieser arrogante Prinz war, den sie in ihrer Vorstellung hatte.

"Ich glaube, sie wollte dich auch schon immer mal kennenlernen", erwiderte Elrond mit einem Seitenblick zu seiner Tochter. Der darauf folgende giftige Blick wurde mit einem kurzen Lachen quittiert, was diesen Blick nur noch mehr verstärkte. Was hatte ihr Vater nur im Sinn?

Was auch immer, er schien es nicht verraten zu wollen und befahl lieber den Zwillingen, alles für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Diese machten sich sofort auf, das Lagerfeuer zu löschen und Arwens Pferd heran zu holen. Aber es war dann Legolas, der sie erst in seine Arme und dann auf das Pferd hob. Sie hatte es noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, da saß sie auch schon darauf. Auch ihr Dank kam zu spät, denn er saß schon auf seinem eigenen Reittier.

Arwen atmete tief durch und nahm mit zittrigen Händen die Zügel, und schon ritten alle los. Legolas kam wie selbstverständlich mit, auch wenn er eigentlich nach Lorien gewollt hatte. Wollte er erst wissen, dass es ihr wirklich wieder gut ging, oder wollte er jetzt das Kennenlernen nachholen? Was es auch war, Arwen war über seine Entscheidung erfreut.

Unterwegs wurde sie gefragt, was eigentlich passiert war. Sie erzählte, dass ihr Pferd gescheut hatte, und sie daher abgeworfen wurde. Was ja auch stimmte, und sie brauchte das Loch nicht zu erwähnen. Legolas sagte wie versprochen auch nichts dazu. Also würde sie auch sein Singen nicht erwähnen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! es freut mich, dass die Geschichte ankommt! Fühlt euch gedrückt!_

Der Morgen graute bereits, als sie dann endlich in ihrem Heim angekommen waren. Wieder war es Legolas, der Arwen half und sie sogar ins Haus trug. Er schien sich wirkich gut auszukennen, denn er steuerte zielstrebig ihr Zimmer an. Von ihrer Familie verfolgt trug er sie hinein und legte sie auf ihr Bett, wonach gleich wieder ihr Vater die Regie übernahm. Eine erneute Untersuchung ihres Fußes und der Befehl, ja nicht das Bett zu verlassen, veranlasste sie, alle hinaus zu werfen. Auch Legolas, der das Ganze allerdings locker nahm.

So verbrachte Arwen die nächsten Tage in ihrem Zimmer und langweilite sich zu Tode. Natürlich bekam sie ständig Besuch von ihrer Familie, aber ein gewisser Elbenprinz ließ sich nie blicken, was sie annehmen ließ, dass er bereits abgereist war. Nachfragen wollte sie nicht, denn sie fürchtete die Gewissheit. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Doch dann ließ ihr Vater sie endlich wieder spazieren gehen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie durch den Garten humpelte. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein und konnte endlich wieder lächeln. Sogar die leichten Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß machten ihr nichts aus. Allein die Sonne und der Duft der Blumen konnten ihr Gemüt wieder erhöhen.

Sie war gerade in der Mitte des Gartens angelangt, als sie leise Schritte hinter sich hören konnte. Dies war sicher einer ihrer Brüder, der sie irgendwie ärgern wollte. Daher ließ sie sich erst einmal nichts anmerken und ihn näher kommen. Was auch immer er vorhaben mochte, sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall davon abhalten.

So hielt sie ihren Stock, der ihr beim Gehen half, etwas fester und wartete, bis der Schatten nah genug gekommen war. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und hielt ihrem vermeintlichen Angreifer den Stock gegen den Hals, um ihn am Näherkommen zu hindern. Sie wollte sich auch schon darüber aufregen, wie er es wagen konnte, in ihrem Zustand Scherze mit ihr treiben zu wollen, aber sah sich plötzlich jemand ganz Anderem gegenüber.

"Legolas..." Reichlich verdutzt starrte sie ihn eine Weile an, bevor sie ihren Stock schnell wieder sinken ließ. War der Schock erst einmal verdaut, strahlte sie ihn freudig an, denn dies war eine Überraschung, die ihr gefallen konnte. War er also doch noch nicht abgereist, und sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan.

"Trotz dieser Begrüßung freue ich mich, euch wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen", erwiderte er und lächelte zum Glück dabei. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel und konnte sich sogar denken, mit wem sie ihn verwechselt hatte. Er sah sich ja selbst ständig um, ob die Zwillinge nicht irgendwo auf ihn lauerten.

"Und ich freue mich, dass ich euch nicht von den Beinen geholt habe", lachte Arwen und entspannte sich dabei etwas. Dieser Tag wurde besser und besser.

"Und ich mich erst!" Legolas schaute sich kurz groß und verschwörerisch um, wobei er zum Glück keine Zwillinge entdeckte, und grinste sie dann wieder an, da er sonst nichts mehr zu sagen wusste. Er war ja noch nie sehr gut darin gewesen. Obwohl es auch gerade jetzt sehr wichtig wäre. "Wie geht es euch jetzt?" war das Einzige, was ihm einfiel.

"Mir geht es gut, aber mir gänge es besser, wenn ich mich kurz ausruhen könnte." Arwen schmunzelte, als Legolas sie nun erschrocken ansah, als ob er beim Treten in ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt worden wäre. Aber sie suchte sich nur die nächste Bank und setzte sich darauf, wirklich froh, ihren Fuß entlasten zu können.

Legolas brauchte eine Weile, um seine Verlegenheit zu überwinden und setzte sich dann neben sie, um sie stumm zu beobachten, wie sie erleichtert aufatmete. Ihr Fuß schmerzte wohl mehr, als sie zugeben wollte, aber er würde sie natürlich nicht bei ihrem Vater verraten. Schließlich wollte er ja hier ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

"Wie lange wollt ihr bleiben?" fragte Arwen, als die Stille leicht erdrückend wurde. Etwas vorsichtig schaute sie zu ihm hinüber, da sie seine Antwort fürchtete. Er sah auch schon etwas verlegen aus. Hieß das, dass er bald abreisen würde?

"Ich wollte in Lorien einen Freund treffen, aber er wird inzwischen schon abgereist sein", sagte er leise und lächelte beruhigend, als sie ihn schuldbewusst ansah. "Und da ich nicht so schnell nach Hause zurückkehren möchte, werde ich offiziell die Beziehungen mit Bruchtal pflegen." Ein kurzes Grinsen zeigte ihr, dass er seinem Vater nicht sagen würde, wie intensiv er dies tun würde.

"Das tut mir leid", flüsterte sie trotzdem und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Arm. Wegen ihr hatte er seine Pläne ändern müssen. Was, wenn er diesen Freund nur selten sah, und es jetzt wieder lange bis zur nächsten Begegnung dauern würde?

"Er wird es verstehen", lächelte Legolas trotzdem. "Außerdem wollte er auch mal hier auftauchen. Vielleicht sogar, solange ich noch hier bin." Sobald sein Freund wusste, weshalb er hier geblieben war, würde er ihn sogar drängen, für immer zu bleiben, aber das konnte er nicht.

"Und ich werde bleiben, solange ich willkommen bin", fügte er noch hinzu. "Und mein Vater nicht jemanden schickt, um mich abzuholen."

"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass sich derjenige dann verläuft." Es blitzte amüsiert in Arwens Augen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie gerade ausgesprochen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Das hatte doch auch nichts zu bedeuten, oder?

"Ich hoffe es sehr", erwiderte Legolas, und da war etwas in seiner Stimme, das ihr zeigte, dass es für ihn schon etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Nur allgemein, oder auch wegen ihr?

Daher schaute sie ihn auch ganz überrascht an, doch er schaute nur ernst zurück. Dadurch entstand plötzlich etwas in ihrem Magen, das sich wie flatternde Vögel anfühlte. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl ergründen, herausfinden, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Aber plötzlich wurden gewisse Stimmen immer lauter, bis diese sie vollkommen ablenkten und sich als die Stimmen ihrer Brüder herausstellten.

"Sieh mal Elladan, es gibt ja doch noch die seltene Spezies der Turteltauben", erklang die eine Stimme, die eindeutig Elrohir gehörte. Und da tauchten die beiden auch schon hinter einem Busch auf, wo sie offenbar die beiden auf der Bank beobachtet hatten. Allerdings wusste Arwen nicht, wie ihre Brüder darauf kamen, hier Turteltauben zu sehen. Entrüstet sah sie zu Legolas, aber dieser sah eher ertappt aus.

"Dann lasst doch auch die letzten Turteltauben in Ruhe, bevor die auch noch verschwinden", sagte dieser mit genervter Stimme und legte dann einen Arm um sie. Was hatte denn das jetzt zu bedeuten? Sie turtelten nicht im geringsten! Nun wollte sie auch ihm ihre Meinung sagen, aber da sah sie es in seinen Augen blitzen.

"Fliehen wir jetzt also auch oder ignorieren wir sie einfach?" Arwen entschloss sich, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Schließlich musste sie jede Gelegenheit nutzen, ihren Brüdern eins auszuwischen. Auch wenn sie hier noch nicht wusste, wohin das alles führen würde. Sie ahnte es, aber empfand es nicht als ein großes Opfer.

"Warum fliehen, wenn ignorieren so viel einfacher ist?" erwiderte Legolas mit dunkler Stimme und rückte langsam bedrohlich näher. Die beiden Störer protestierten auch schon leise, aber Arwen rührte sich nicht. Einerseits hatte sie noch nie solche Augen gesehen, und andererseits wurde sie von denen regelrecht gefesselt. Außerdem flatterte der Vogel in ihrem Magen noch viel mehr.

Der Protest der Brüder wurde lauter, als sich die Lippen von Legolas auf die von Arwen legten, und sie genüsslich die Augen schloss. Damit schien sie auch taub für die Umgebung zu werden, denn sie hörte weder ihre Brüder, noch die Vögel umher. Es gab nur noch sie und Legolas. Und natürlich dieser flatternde Vogel.

"Vater wird außer sich sein", hörte Arwen dann doch wieder Stimmen, was wohl aber daran lag, dass sich Legolas inzwischen etwas zurückgezogen und den Kuss damit beendet hatte. Trotzdem kümmerte sie sich nicht darum, denn da waren wieder diese Augen, die jetzt nicht mehr schelmisch blitzten. Sie erkannte in ihnen dasselbe, das in ihr vorging.

"Wir sollten aufpassen, dass er hier nicht auftaucht", antwortete die andere Stimme, und bald waren die Zwillinge wieder verschwunden. Dass sie soeben das akzeptiert hatten, wessen sie gerade Zeuge gewesen zu sein glaubten, merkten Arwen und Legolas schon gar nicht mehr. Sie waren viel zu verwirrt davon, dass aus Spiel Ernst geworden war.

"Was geschieht hier?" fragte Arwen nach einer Weile leise. Aber sie konnte sehen, dass Legolas auch keine wirkliche Antwort darauf hatte. Also lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, und sie genossen einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen. Als er dann sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf lehnte, fühlte sie sich auch schon etwas sicherer. Sie hatten Zeit und würden eine Antwort auf die Frage finden.

>

>

So wurden die nächsten Wochen einfach nur wunderschön, und sie lebten nur noch in den Tag hinein. Sie lernten sich kennen und erforschten auch die Ursache für den flatternden Vogel in Arwens Magen. Auch Legolas spürte einen in seinem Magen und genoss dieses Gefühl genauso wie sie. Er wollte bleiben, bis sie beide Gewissheit hatten, aber das war leider nicht möglich.

Eine Nachricht aus dem Düsterwald rief Legolas zurück nach Hause, da es mal wieder Ärger mit den in der Nähe ansässigen Zwergen gab. Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, wo eigentlich das Problem lag, aber er musste dem Befehl seines Vaters Folge leisten, auch wenn dieser nicht ungünstiger hätte kommen können. Sie waren kurz vor ihrem Ziel.

Da es auch noch dringend war, wurde Legolas so zum Aufbruch gedrängt, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis seine Sachen gepackt waren, und sein Pferd auf seinen Reiter wartete. Elrond und die Zwillinge waren schnell verabschiedet, aber mit Arwen wollte er sich trotz der Eile Zeit lassen. Das wollte er sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen.

"Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte Arwen, als er dann vor ihr stand, und sie konnte kaum die Tränen zurückhalten. Sie wusste, dass dieser Streit schnell zu einem Krieg werden konnte, und was ein Krieg bedeutete. Dass sie ihn womöglich nie wiedersah. Und dass sie dann nie herausfinden würde, wie stark ihre Verbundenheit wirklich war. Sollte sie wirklich die ganze Ewigkeit mit dieser Ungewissheit verbringen?

"So, wie ich meinen Vater kenne, wird dies ein paar Wochen in Anspruch nehmen", antwortete Legolas und klang dabei auch nicht gerade glücklich. "Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er danach keinen Grund findet, mich wieder an den Düsterwald zu fesseln." Im Gegensatz zu früher war ihm dieser Krieg mit den Zwergen vollkommen egal. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall zurück in den Düsterwald und von ihr weg.

"Ich werde warten", versprach Arwen ihm daraufhin, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es schwer werden würde. Wie würde sich die Trennung auf sie auswirken? Würde es sie stärken oder wieder auseinander bringen? Was, wenn man einen Anderen kennenlernte? Und was, wenn er aus diesem Krieg nicht mehr zurückkehren würde?

"Und ich werde auf jeden Fall wiederkommen", erwiderte Legolas. "Egal, wie lange es dauert." Er küsste sie kurz sanft und drückte sie dann an sich. Dass sie wirklich so lange auf ihn warten würde, bezweifelte ein Teil von ihm, aber der andere wünschte es sich sehr. Für ihn war schon klar, dass er auf jeden Fall warten würde, aber er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie noch nicht so weit war.

Arwen konnte als Antwort nur noch nicken und sah ihm dann zu, wie er auf sein Pferd stieg, ihr nochmal ein Lächeln schenkte, das sie erwiderte, und wie er dann eilig davonritt, als ob er es später nicht mehr konnte. Damit ließ er bei ihr ein seltsames Gefühl zurück, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Diese wollte sie niemandem zeigen, und so zog sie sich auf einen langen Spaziergang in den Wald zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Es vergingen ganze zwei Monate, bis Legolas den selben Weg zurück nehmen konnte. Der Streit mit den Zwergen konnte friedlich beigelegt werden, aber wie erwartet wollte Thranduil ihn nicht so schnell wieder gehen lassen. Irgendwann hatte er sich doch noch losreißen können, und sein erster Weg führte ihn natürlich nach Bruchtal. Dabei hoffte er, nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Langsam ritt er durch die Gärten und hielt nach Arwen Ausschau, denn er wusste, dass dies ihr Lieblingsplatz war. Aber die Gärten waren groß, und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sie dann doch dort entdeckte. Sie pflückte gerade ein paar Blumen und summte dabei leise. Und er war ganz damit zufrieden, sie einfach nur dabei zu beobachten.

Irgendwann wurde er allerdings von ihr entdeckt, und er lachte leise, als sie sofort die Blumen fallen ließ und auf ihn zugerannt kam. Schnell steig er von seinem Pferd und lief ihr entgegen, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen und herum zu wirbeln. Erst jetzt merkte er wirklich, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

Arwen hatte es erst gar nicht glauben können, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte, aber dann hatte sie nichts mehr halten können, und sie fand sich sehr bald in seinen Armen wieder. Nun war ihr Herz wieder leichter, denn ihre Sorgen schienen unbegründet. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Herz eigentlich noch viel leichter hätte sein müssen. Und sie wusste auch, warum.

Trotzdem erwiderte sie das erfreute Lächeln von Legolas und konnte auch erkennen, wie er sie musterte. Sie tat das selbe, und für einen Moment schien es, als würde sie so etwas wie Enttäuschung und Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen können. Aber dieser Moment war schnell wieder vorbei.

"Es herrscht wieder Frieden, und ich konnte auch wieder entkommen", fasste Legolas die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Monate in einem Satz zusammen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, und plötzlich war es ihnen beiden klar. Es würde nie wieder so wie früher zwischen ihnen sein.

"Und ich habe gewartet", antwortete sie flüsternd und versuchte weiterhin zu erkennen, wie es um sein Herz stand, aber er wusste es gut zu verstecken. Aber warum? Um ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen oder sie nicht zu enttäuschen, obwohl er schon wusste, wie es um sie stand?

"Auf einen Freund", entgegnete er lächelnd und berührte kurz ihre Wange, wie es unter Freunden üblich war. Sie erwiderte diese Geste und besiegelte damit ihr Abkommen vollkommen. Es machte sie traurig, aber sie wusste auch, dass es das war, was ihr Herz wirklich wollte und auch nie mehr gewollt hatte.

Legolas blieb ihr allerdings ein Rätsel. Auch wenn er glücklich aussah, so konnte sie sich nie sicher sein, ob auch sein Herz dies wollte. Aber andererseits würde dies nichts an der Entscheidung ihres Herzens ändern, wenn sie wüsste dass es nicht so war. Sie würde sich nur schuldig fühlen, was er nicht wollte.

"Dann lass mich nicht länger warten und erzähle mir, wie es dir ergangen ist, mein Freund." Arwen hakte sich bei ihm ein und führte ihn so durch die Gärten, lauschte dabei seinen Erzählungen über den Streit mit den Zwergen und freute sich einfach nur, einen Freund gewonnen zu haben.

Von ihnen unbemerkt beobachteten sie vier Augen, die Arwens Brüdern gehörten. Diese tauschten einen enttäuschten Blick, denn sie hatten sich mehr von diesem Wiedersehen erhofft. Doch dann grinsten sie trotzdem fast gleichzeitig, denn sie dachten mal wieder das selbe.

"Ich hätte mich sehr gewundert, wenn sich Arwen jemanden erwählt, mit dem wir von Anfang an einverstanden wären", sprach es dann Elrohir aus, und sein Bruder nickte dazu. "Das war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

"Ihr Herz sucht jemand besonderen", erwiderte Elladan. "Legolas ist zwar besonders, aber doch nicht das, was sie sucht. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie noch weiter suchen muss."

"Und dass es wohl noch eine sehr lange Zeit dauern wird." Wieder gab es ein Nicken, und dann machten sich die beiden Brüder auf den Rückweg nach Hause. Sie mussten ja noch Legolas begrüßen und dann dafür sorgen, dass er und Arwen nicht zu traurig werden würden, dass sich ihre Vorstellungen nicht erfüllt hatten.

>

>

So verging die Zeit, in der die Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und Arwen wuchs, auch wenn es nur selten möglich war, dass man sich sah. Aber dann war es immer so, als ob es diese Zeit nie gegeben hätte. Sie wussten, dass es so war, und dass man es nicht ändern konnte. Und so waren sie zufrieden damit und genossen die Zeit, die sie hatten.

Fast 2000 Jahre später war er wieder einmal auf den Weg nach Bruchtal und hoffte wie jedes Mal, dass sie dort und nicht wieder in Lorien war, wohin sie seit einiger Zeit immer wieder von ihrem Vater geschickt wurde. Er schien etwas zu spüren und wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen, aber traf da bei ihr auf taube Ohren. Auch wenn sie ihm gehorchen musste.

Legolas freute sich umso mehr, da sein letzter Besuch schon über 30 Jahre zurück lag. Es war selten vorgekommen, dass er so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war, und so würden sich wohl auch besonders die Zwillinge über diesen Umstand bschweren. Natürlich konnte er nichts dafür, aber sie ärgerten ihn trotzdem gern damit.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn natürlich wieder zu den Gärten, und so konnte er auch bald das Lachen von Arwen hören. Sofort zeigte sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln. Kurz ritt er umher, bis er sie gefunden hatte, aber fand sie nicht wie erwartet in der Gesellschaft ihrer Brüder, sondern bei einem jungen Mann, den man schon von weitem als Mensch erkennen konnte, der aber trotzdem die Kleidung der Elben trug.

Legolas beobachtete die beiden, während er langsam näher ritt, und bis er von den beiden entdeckt wurde. Der Mann wartete nur ab, aber Arwen rief sofort seinen Namen und lief auf ihn zu. Schnell stieg er ab, um sie wie immer in seine Arme schließen zu können. Dabei entging ihm auch nicht, wie das Misstrauen aus den Augen des Mannes verschwunden war, nachdem dieser seinen Namen gehört hatte.

"Du hast diesmal aber sehr lange auf dich warten lassen", sagte Arwen, als sie ihm freundschaftlich die Hand an die Wange legte. Das war auch das Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hier war er unter Freunden, auch wenn er noch nicht alle kannte. Und dass die Zwillinge Zuhause waren, was ihn vor deren Streichen warnte.

"Ich befürchte, mein Vater bereitet sich auf seine Reise nach Valinor vor", antwortete Legolas und lächelte dabei entschuldigend. "Er übergibt mir nach und nach immer mehr Aufgaben, deshalb wird es immer schwerer zu fliehen."

Erstaunt musterte Arwen ihn. Es musste wirklich viel seit ihrer letzten Begegnung passiert sein, wozu auch der Mann gehörte, der sie aufmerksam beobachtete, und den Legolas nicht aus den Augen ließ. Auch als Zeichen, dass er jetzt und hier nicht weiter darüber diskutieren wollte. Etwas Misstrauen schien doch noch in ihm zu stecken.

Arwen respektierte dies natürlich und trat einen Schritt zurück, um den Mann heran zu bitten und ihn vorzustellen. Dies machte sie ein wenig nervös, denn sie wusste nicht, wie Legolas auf ihn reagieren würde. Oder auf das, was sie inzwischen verband. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihm da wie ihren Brüdern ging, und dass er dies gern im Auge behalten hätte.  
„Das ist Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn", stellte sie ihn jetzt vor und nahm dabei dessen Hand in ihre, während dieser etwas erschrocken aussah, als ob dieser Name ein Geheimnis wäre. „Er kam als Findelkind zu uns und ist uns ein wertvolles Familienmitglied geworden." Sie lachte kurz und stolz auf. „Und eines Tages gehört ihm der Thron von Gondor."  
Während Legolas diese Flut von Informationen verdaute, rächte sich Aragorn mit einem kleinen Schubser und verkündete lautstark, dass er auf diesen Thron verzichten und Bruchtal niemals verlassen würde. Das Schicksal war ihm dabei vollkommen egal. Und auch, was Elrond und die Anderen ständig zu dieser Sache zu sagen hatten.  
„Ja ja..." Arwen verdrehte genervt, aber auch lachend die Augen, aber ließ die Hand in ihrer die ganze Zeit über nicht los. Da fiel Legolas auf, was es hier noch zu erzählen gab, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. er hatte es schon länger erhofft und erwartet, und nun war es soweit. Und ihre Wahl war wie erwartet ungewöhnlich. Und leider auch gefährlich.  
„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, damit wir endlich damit anfangen können, dir die Neuigkeiten aus dem Düsterwald aus der Nase zu ziehen." Arwen hakte sich wie immer bei ihm ein und führte die beiden zu ihrem Zuhause. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Legolas erkannt hatte, dass sie ihr Herz verschenkt hatte. Und dass er sich freute. Nun mussten die beiden nur noch Freunde werden.  
Und das wurden sie. Legolas blieb wie immer so lange wie möglich und baute in der Zeit eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Aragorn auf, auch wenn er tief im Herzen hoffte, dass Arwen ihr Herz nicht vollkommen an ihn verschenken würde. Nicht, weil er es ihr nicht gönnte, sondern weil er wusste, dass sie dann ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben müsste. Und ihr großes Leid widerfahren würde.  
In den nächsten Jahren konnte Legolas nur selten nach Bruchtal reisen, aber Aragorn konnte ihn umso öfter besuchen. Auch brauchte er Legolas als Freund, da Elrond seine Tochter immer länger nach Lorien schickte. Auch, um sie von ihm zu trennen, da er nicht mit dieser Verbindung einverstanden war. Aber nur, weil er um das Leben von Arwen fürchtete.


	4. Chapter 4

So verstrichen fast 60 Jahre, in denen sie beide Arwen nicht mehr gesehen hatten, das näher kommende Dunkel immer spürbarer wurde, und Aragorn doch Bruchtal verließ, und als Ranger durch Mittelerde streifte, um seinem Schicksal zu entgehen. Aber die Sehnsucht nach Arwen folgte ihm dennoch.

Und so kam es, dass ein Treffen erst wieder möglich war, als Elrond den Rat zusammenrief, der über die Bedrohung durch Sauron beraten sollte. Arwen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu dieser Zeit in Bruchtal zu sein, und auch Legolas war herbeigerufen worden. Es war nicht viel Zeit für eine größere Begrüßung, bevor das weitere Schicksal aller entschlossen wurde, aber dann war klar, dass Aragorn und Legolas zusammen dieses Abenteuer bestreiten würden, aber Arwen sich nicht daran beteiligen durfte.  
Aber Arwen bekam die Gelegenheit, sich ordentlich von Aragorn und Legolas zu verabschieden. Ersterer Abschied war schwer, aber sie fasste neuen Mut, als Legolas ihr und Aragorn alles Gute für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft wünschte. Sie hatte also endlich seinen Segen, was ihr Herz erfreute, trotzdem fragte sie sich, warum.  
„Du hast eine sehr lange Zeit auf ihn gewartet und liebst ihn sogar noch mehr als damals", antwortete er lächelnd. „Und du hast überhaupt auf ihn gewartet. Das allein zeigt mir, dass es dir sehr ernst mit ihm ist. Und dass du nicht mehr zu retten bist."  
Er grinste und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Manchmal hatte er gedacht, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde, dass sie ihn nicht erwählt hatte, und er oft lang von ihr getrennt war. Und dass diese neue Verbindung noch viel schmerzhafter sein würde, aber seitdem er wusste, dass sie glücklicher als jemals zuvor war, fühlte er sich auch viel leichter.  
Sie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, auch weil diese sie sehr glücklich machte, und sie auch sehen konnte, dass er ebenfalls glücklich war. Trotz des Schicksals, das irgendwann auf sie warten würde, und das sie akzeptiert hatte.  
„Ich wünsche dir das Glück, das ich habe, mellon nin", antwortete sie und umarmte ihn lang und herzlich. Noch immer hatte er den selben Ausdruck in den Augen, wie vor so vielen Jahren, und noch immer wusste sie nicht, was er wirklich für sie fühlte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dies wohl nie erfahren würde.  
„Und ich wünsche dir, dass du es sehr lange behalten wirst." Legolas verbeugte sich noch einmal respektvoll, aber mit einem kleinen Grinsen, bevor er sich umwandte und zu den Anderen ging, die sich nach der Verabschiedung durch Elrond auf den Weg machen würden. Er ahnte, dass wieder eine lange Zeit vergehen würde, oder sie sich vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden, aber solange er Aragorn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren konnte, hatte er seine Aufgabe erfüllt.  
Dann kam die erste Nacht auf ihrer Reise, und wie erwartet, konnte er keine Ruhe finden und übernahm daher die erste Wache. Auch Aragorn blieb trotz seiner offensichtlichen Müdigkeit schlaflos, und so saßen sie bald nebeneinander und genossen die Stille der Nacht, die nur von leisem Schnarchen des Zwerges unterbrochen wurde.  
„Sie hat ihre Unsterblichkeit für mich aufgegeben", murmelte Aragorn nach einer Weile, aber vermied es, Legolas direkt anzusehen. Er fühlte sich so schon schuldig genug, da brauchte er dies nicht auch noch in den Augen seines Freundes sehen. Seines besten Freundes, wie er zugeben musste. „Wenn ich sterbe, wird die Trauer ihr Herz brechen. Und du weißt, was das heißt."

Legolas nickte nur dazu und vermied es selbst, Aragorn anzusehen. Er wollte ihm nicht alles sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, aber er fühlte auch, dass zumindest etwas davon mehr als nötig war. Aragorn musste sich voll auf seine bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren können, da lenkte ihn die Sorge um Arwen nur unnötig ab.  
„Elben können an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben, das ist wahr", begann er dann nach einer Weile. „Und dein Tod könnte ihr das Herz brechen, da hast du Recht. Aber du musst noch etwas Anderes bedenken. Wir wissen, dass wir uns alle eines Tages in Valinor wiedersehen werden. Dort gibt es nur Glück. Daher wirst du auch nach deinem Tod glücklich sein. Und das weiß sie."  
Nun drehte er sich doch langsam zu seinem Freund und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte selbst oft über die Menschen und den Tod nachgedacht, wobei ihn natürlich der Tod seines Freundes am meisten beschäftigt hatte. Und er hatte auch inzwischen eine Antwort gefunden, die sie alle trösten konnte.  
„Solange derjenige glücklich ist, dem man sein Herz geschenkt hat, kann das Herz selbst durch Entfernung oder das Fehlen der Erwiderung dieser Gefühle nicht brechen", sagte er ernst und gab damit mehr preis, als er jemals wollte. „Arwen wird es gut gehen, und sie wird geduldig darauf warten, bis es Zeit wird, dass ihr euch wiederseht."  
Aragorn sah ihn daraufhin mehr als nur überrascht an und legte sogar ein wenig den Kopf schief, denn in diesen Worten war mehr Informationen, als es den Anschein haben mochte. Sicherlich hatte er ihn damit sehr beruhigt, und er brauchte ihn nur vollkommen zu glauben, was ihm nur etwas schwer fiel. War es wirklich so, wie Legolas es sagte, dann erleichterte dies sein Herz sehr.  
Aber andererseits schien es auch so, als hätte Legolas auch über sich selbst gesprochen, was wiederum hieß, dass er sein Herz verschenkt hatte und trotzdem glücklich war, auch wenn diese Liebe vielleicht nicht oder nicht mehr erwidert wurde. Wenn ja, waren seine Worte wirklich wahr.

"Dann werde ich auch geduldig darauf warten", erwiderte er dann ernst und nach einer Weile. Dabei schlich sich auch ein wissendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das auch ein wenig traurig war. "Schließlich habe ich im Gegensatz zu Anderen die Aussicht, dass dieses Warten eines Tages vorbei ist."

Er drückte kurz die Schulter von Legolas und sah dann zu den Sternen, nachdem dieser als Antwort nur genickt hatte. Als Zeichen, dass sie beide nicht nur ihre Freundschaft verband, sondern auch die Liebe zu einem anderen, wunderbaren Wesen.

Arwen.


End file.
